


Whoever said a Musical made everything better was lying

by Multifandotakugirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Curses, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandotakugirl/pseuds/Multifandotakugirl
Summary: When a Curse hits the Salvatore Boarding School. Three Particular girls withMany Many emotions bottled up. Many Thoughts kept silent. Many gazes left unnoticed. Break out in songs, Hidden secrets and feelings come out in songOh, Boy. This'll be a disaster
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Alaric Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 75





	Whoever said a Musical made everything better was lying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569974) by Plush Panda. 
  * Inspired by [Like Ships in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975562) by [Heart_Seoul_Soshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi). 



> Please leave a comment and kudos if you can. Sucker for Validation. First Ship Fanfic....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scroll down, yes. then read the notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scroll down, yes. Read the chapter

I've recently gotten back my passion for this story and I'm more invested than ever.  
I plan to make this story better or at least less flawed.

At the start, I just kind of went with it and tried to actually make or develop the story. but now there's just like. Flaws and Plot holes and Dead ends for the plot I'm trying to reach. Once I feel content with it. I'll put it all back up. Sorry if you wanted an update. I'm working on it and the chapter's about finished but I have to work on developing... stuff so it's not as crappy as it once was. I hope it won't take long. 

Please drop a comment on what you think of my stories so far. I'll reply to them after I'm done taking down the chapters.

SEE YA, I'M OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you can stop scrolling down now


End file.
